ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Castillo de San Marcos (episode)
Castillo de San Marcos is the second episode of Season 2 of . The travels to , to investigate Castillo de San Marcos. The fort was built in the 1600s by Spanish settlers, and its dark history includes inquisitions, sieges, massacres and starvation. Walkthrough Zak & Co. travel to the oldest city in America, St. Augustine, FL to investigate a fort that was built in the 1600s by Spanish settlers after several attacks by the British. Park rangers tell the crew that the only way to capture the fort is to lay siege to it. The fort saw 15 battle and 2 major sieges and was never once captured by its attackers. an eyewitness, Eric Sponberg, tells the crew that most of St. Augustine's residents believe the fort is haunted but the people who work at the fort probably will tell tourists that it isn't due to it being in a national park. Another eyewitness, Dusty Smith, tells them about how people were executed at the fort to give the crew an idea of the amount of death that took place there. The grass fields next to the fort are said to contain buried bodies under them in unmarked graves. Dusty tells Zak that once she saw a Spanish soldier walking on the walls of the fort that had a "protective feeling" around it. A tour guild also tells the crew that he's heard footsteps inside the fort. Dusty also heard the footsteps that are described as coming from boots inside the soldiers quarters and saw the shape of someones body in one of the beds. Some of the invaders to the fort were pirates. One named Andrew Ransom was executed at the fort by an execution method know as garroting. an eyewitness named Cal Colgan shows the crew a picture that shows him standing net to an apparition. He believes the apparition is the spirit on Andrew Ransom. One of the tour guides and the fort brings Zak & Co. to a room that they uncovered and found human bones hanging on the walls. Once inside the room they notice that they can see the holes where the shackles for the prisoners once were. Later Eric Sponberg tells Zak the if he sees what he describes as "a white orb that looks like a human head wrapped in cloth" that its the spirit of the Seminole Indian leader Osceola. Oceola was captured by the Spanish and kept in a prison cell at the fort until he died on January 31st. A doctor who was a friend of Osceola's severed his head after his death to use for medical research, so it is said that only the spirit of his head has returned to the fort. The tour guild, Karen Harvey takes Zak & Co. to a room know was the carcel (prison cell) and told a story of a psychic who the staff locked in the room and she went crazy immediately. The crew then decides to mark an "x" in the cell to place a camera there during their lockdown just from the odd feelings they were receiving while in there during the day. The Spanish tried to force a group of French Protestant men to convert to their religion but they would not. In result of their decision the Spanish murdered every single man in that group right where they stood. The crew decides to go look for another fort called Matanzas, which in English translates to slaughter. After exploring the other fort they head to a place know as Anastasia Island which is where the Spanish massacred the group of French Protestant men. Once they arrive at the exact spot that the massacre took place, Zak fills a water bottle with sand claiming that he wants to see what happens when they bring the sand from the massacre site into Castillo De San Marcos. He states that it will be like "putting holy water on a demon." Lockdown After being Locked inside the fort at sundown by a park ranger, the crew starts their investigation by going to the treasure room to set up an experiment. Zak places some Spanish coins in a neat line next to an EM Pump, a device that emits electromagnetic energy which spirits are said to use to manifest, and leaves it next to a recording night-vision camera for approximately one hour. The goal of the experiment is to see if the spirits can use the energy from the EM Pump to pick up or move the coins. just after Midnight, the crew heads to the recently discovered room where human bones were found shackled to the walls of. On the way to the room Nick says that he felt an energy that he described as a "blast of cold air" pass through him. Right after Nick felt the weird energy, the rest of the crew heard a loud scream which was captured on their camera's audio. Zak then starts to believe the scream was coming from the spirit of a prisoner who was shackled in the room where the human bones were found. Once in the room Nick started rolling on a digital recorder and Zak started sweeping the rooms with an EMF detector to see if he could get any unusual spikes. Zak then claims that he had a breeze of cold air pass through him and that it blew on his neck. As they were investigating that room Aaron kept hearing unexplained voices and they ended up capturing one of the voices on a digital recorder, a piece of equipment used to capture spirit voices. They also captured a creepy growl during this part on their investigation. The crew decided to set up a static night-vision camera in the bones room. While Zak and Nick were setting it up Aaron went back to base to grab another camera, but he ended up running back to Zak and Nick and seemed to have been scared by something. Aaron claims that he came running back to Zak and Nick because he heard someone running behind him in the courtyard of the fort and when he turned around nothing was there. The footsteps Aaron heard were captured on a static night-vision camera that the crew left in the room with the Spanish coins. Next the crew headed to the cannon room where they found a sign that told of more human bones were found inside the fort, only this time they were found inside the cannon room. Then Zak & Co. claim that their was a foul scent in the air that lead them to provoke the spirits to push them by threatening to lay siege to the fort. They set up a static night-vision camera in the room and left. After 20 minutes of recording, that camera captured another creepy unexplained growl. Then the crew headed to the soldier's quarters. Zak started using an English to Spanish dictionary to ask the spirits if they were responsible for killing 200 - 300 French Protestant men when they did not convert to Spanish religion. Zak than took out the bottle of sand he brought from the site of the massacre and started to sprinkle the sand throughout the room. Then Zak tells the spirits to attack him if they don't like the sand being inside the fort. They then start to notice that the temperature in the room is rapidly dropping and at the same time they captured an unexplained moan. The crew believes that the unexplained moan was leading them to go to the Carcel (prison cell) where a psychic lady was attacked. Evidence *'Residual Noises:' Screaming, Footsteps, Growling, Breathing, Moaning *'Physical Contact:' Nick claimed that a cold blast of air went right through him, when heading down to the room where human bones were found. *'Physical Contact:' In the bones room, Zak had a cold breeze went through his neck. *'Word Database:' UPSTAIRS *'Apparition:' What appears to be a person lights a lantern and then disappears, and at the same time, the camera captures what appears to be the cannons being lit. References Trivia the second of the war torn location Category:Ghost Adventures Season 2 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 2